The use of children's backpacks to enable child users to carry their objects, for example to school, sports centers, recreational spaces, etc., is known in the state of the art.
These known backpacks usually have a sack or bag configuration with a belt or handle for carrying the same. Furthermore, there may also be images on any of the backpack surfaces.
An interactive backpack having a form that looks like a character which is generally known among children is known from patent document ES1135108. Furthermore, it also comprises sound recording, and reproduction means, such that the user can record his or her voice messages and hear them being played back by a loudspeaker located in the backpack. This backpack further comprises a mechanism located in the mouth of the form to simulate the movement of opening and closing the mouth while playing back the recording.
Patent document ES1081206 discloses a backpack comprising loudspeakers for playing music and light emitting means to notify of the presence of the user on a road. The backpack is made with small dimensions, “similar to a fanny pack”, and can be secured to the body of the user or can be hooked to the belts or straps of a “conventional” backpack. However, the backpack of this document “similar to a fanny pack” is not conceived for carrying relatively bulky items such as children's books or notebooks or sports gear; in any case, it can be joined to another conventional backpack which is in fact provided for carrying relatively bulky items. Furthermore, the actuation of the lights and the music is performed independently, without there being any relation between them.
Nevertheless, backpacks for children that are capable of attracting the user so that they can be used for recreational purposes and at the same time have a didactic function, i.e., children can learn, are not known in the examples of the state of the art.